My Girlfriend's Father is Uchiha Sasuke
by HERIJ
Summary: When Uchiha Sasuke lost his wife, he became too overprotective of his youngest and only daughter in the family. He could not fathom her going out with a certain son of a dobe. Will he lose himself and his family again? Or will he finally trust his daughter to another man's hand?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I hope you fall in love with these new characters. More surprises await!**

**Chapter 1**

_**TENSHI's POV**_

I love how her long raven black hair seems to dance with the wind. I love how her shining emerald orbs could match with the beautiful night stars. I love how her white skin still so flawless even though she is a high level kunoichi facing battle almost everyday. Her soft plump red, almost blood red lips contradict with the innocence she gives off. Kami, I can't help but stare at her. She's so beautiful. Damn.

She never fails to make my heart skips a beat for her. I've always feel the urge to protect her even though she thinks I'm underestimating her strength but that is completely trash talk. Everyone in the village knows she is a prodigy, a skillful and unmatched kunoichi of the Leaf. She can end your life in an instant but at the same time she can save you from dying as well. She is a triple threat- a taijutsu specialist, a ninjutsu expert and a genjustu wielder. Aside from that she is a highly known medic who saved thousand of lives including mine. She's so beautiful. Damn.

"You're staring at me again" her soft voice broke the silence.

"Huh? What?" a blush crept on my face. She caught me again.

"Really Tenshi you could bore a hole on my face" she smiled and punched my shoulders lightly (that's what she thinks but it actually hurts like hell.

"Hikari I swear you are not a girl. Someday I'm gonna find a way to expose your secret."

**Sfx: PUNCH**

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?! YOU FREAKING SUPER STRENGTH MONSTER!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A FREAK YOU WIMP!"

"I'LL SHOW YOU WHO IS A WIMP!"

"BRING IT ON WIMP BOY!"

The peaceful night turned not so peaceful again as Hikari and I clashed metals to metals, punches and counter punches and with kicks versus kicks. We managed to destroy some buildings again and burned down a few more. We'll have to deal with that tomorrow but tonight as we counter each others attack there's nothing more fun than having a one on one with my girlfriend.

X

X

X

_**HIKARI's POV**_

"Hikari" I swear I could never get used to that stern tone my otou-san would use on me when I'm in trouble. Damn here goes nothing.

"Hikari" he repeated sounding stricter. I brace myself for the incoming mouthful though that is highly unlikely.

"Yes otou-san?" I bowed my head trying to avert my gaze on his face.

"The Hokage called."

He did not need to explain anymore. I knew what he meant and somehow it made me happier though I did not show it. I knew my chance of survival with the Hokage is bigger than with my otou-san.

"Hai. I'll go there right away." I was prepared to leave when my otou-san stopped me.

"There is no need. I will talk to you first." Somehow that scared me.

"I'm sorry otou-san. I know the bills are probably high but I'll pay them with my own money. And I swear we will never do it again only in training areas. It's just that Tenshi was getting on my nerves and he was-"

"Tenshi." I swear otou-san said it with venom.

Right then I knew what the exact problem was. And I really hated it when we have this "talk." How I wish okaa-san was still here. She would get me out of this mess. I suddenly miss her.

"Otou-san you know what Tenshi means to me" I defended the poor guy.

"You are too young." he said it as-a-matter-of-factly.

"I'm 17 and I'm a kunoichi I'm never considered a kid." I told him back. My voice turned louder and bigger.

"You do not know what you are doing." he said with no emotions at all.

"I make big decisions like to kill or to save lives haven't I?" I almost spit the words out my mouth.

"Watch your tone" he warned me. I should have stopped there but I couldn't control my emotions anymore. I was getting sick of being treated like a baby.

"What the hell is your problem? Tenshi is a remarkable ninja and you know he will never do anything to hurt me. He love me otou-san and I love him! You should be more understanding!" I told him with all the anger in my heart as tears welled up from my eyes.

"I will not repeat myself. You will not see Tenshi more than a friend."

With that my otou-san turned his back on me. He didn't even pay any attention on the words I uttered. If okaa-san was still alive he will surely listen. He is so different now. I ran upstairs to my room and cried my eyes out.

After what seems like forever of crying, I decided to talk to her. I have developed the habit of talking to okaa-san whenever I feel like it. It's just so comforting. Somehow I feel she listens to me. I went downstairs and to a small altar surrounded by beautiful cherry blossom trees. My okaa-san she was the best. Just like my otou-san, she was a highly adept kunoichi. Famous and beautiful, deadly yet innocent, Kami I miss her.

She died on a mission. She died protecting everyone including otou-san. She selflessly sacrificed herself seeing that it was the only way to stop the enemies from advancing. As a kunoichi of her caliber she knew exactly that she will die on this mission. Everyone on the mission reported that she was smiling before she threw herself in there. The mission was a success.

But it left a deep black hole on otou-san's heart. I thought that he would lose it. He suddenly changed. Yes he still loves us with all his heart but he seemed distant and aloof. Like he never got the chance to stop blaming himself. He would never smile, he would, but never the way he smiled when okaa-san was still living. He suddenly felt like he needs to watch over us afraid that we might disappear as well.

I have three older brothers making me the youngest and the only daughter of the family. My three older brothers are always away doing ANBU-ranked missions. When our okaa-san left us, otou-san made it a point to the Hokage not to send us to any life threatening missions for over a year. After such the Hokage must have convinced otou-san to allow us back to the real ninja world or else my three prideful brothers would have commited suicide out of that stupid ideal otou-san made us go through.

Everyone in the family missed okaa-san and big changes happened. My three older brothers were always away. They felt the need to avenge her somehow so they would scout for more enemies thinking it would bring justice to her. My otou-san would never lighten up. He was becoming too overprotective. And me, well I.. I guess I changed as well. My heart strayed farther and farther away from my family and this was the time I got really closer to Tenshi. He was able to fill me with so much love. But don't get me wrong I still love my family or else I'll be getting a major kick on the butt by my okaa-san up there.

I didn't notice that I was crying the whole time I stood in front of her altar.

_R.I.P_

_Uchiha Sakura_

**A/N: R&R and next chapter find out who Tenshi is!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: I hope you will enjoy this next chapter. And thank you for the reviews ****:)**

**For Kattylin: Yea I know my summary sucked big time. I guess I didn't want it to be a giveaway. I fixed it though. Thanks for the help. ****:)**

**I updated some minor parts of the chapter and fixed some spellings. Any mistakes will be updated in the next upload.**

X

X

X

**Chapter II**

**Naruto's POV**

The view from my office is super damn magnificent. I look at Konoha with such pride and love especially now that I am the reigning Hokage. You heard me right, I (pause) AM 9longer pause) THE (dramatic pause with drum rolls) HOKAGE (big bow). And a good one at that no make me the best hokage ever (ehem Konoha's progress rating increased significantly!). And ever since I became your hokage (I just love how that sounds!) there have been lesser wars and more treaties to sign. Frankly I'd rather be kicking butts out there than dealing with all these paper works crap. Oh well, as long as Konoha is safe I wouldn't (?) mind dealing with these mountains of pile of ughhh papers.

**SFX: DOOR SLAMMING**

"WHY?! WHY DID YOU TELL HIM?" Tenshi shouted at me while slamming his fist face down my table. Now I feel what Tsunade-baachan felt when I did that to her.

"Tenshi, you promised me you wouldn't cause anymore troubles. Last night you and Hikari certainly caused trouble again" I replied with a voice you wouldn't even know was mine. Geez this Hokage-must-be-calm-and-other-bull act really is killing me.

"BUT HER OTOU-SAN WILL KILL ME! I WILL NEVER GET MY CHANCE TO PROVE MYSELF TO HIM!" Tenshi sounded like he lost the lottery. Young love geez.

"Ha! No one will ever be good enough for that damn Uchiha. You'd stand better chances against Madara than Sasuke giving you his daughter's hand!" I stated a fact. Every citizen of Konoha knows this except for this dense boy in front of me.

"I know that! But Hikari.." Tenshi seems lost for word. He really loves her so much.

"Tenshi maybe it's not the right time for.."

"But Otou-san I love her!"

I almost forgot to breathe. Tenshi was always open of his feeling for Hikari but never so vocal like this. Geez I guess the apple didn't fell far away from the tree.

"Tenshi, do you really think that me keeping it a secret from the Uchiha your trouble-making can actually help your chances?" I sighed heavily. My son could be so dense. I knew for the fact _that _didn't come from my side of the family.

"Otou-san you had to deal with family issues too when you wanted to marry okaa-san!" my son just had to point that out. Maybe he did somehow inherited intelligence from me.

"Hey hey we are not discussing me and Hinata-chan's lovelife okay? And besides who wouldn't want to marry someone like me, ehem hero of Konoha, apprentice to one of the legendary sannin and tada the hokage but above all Hinata-chan married me because of who I truly am. To hell what her family said but don't tell that to your ojiisan" I quickly added. I remembered just how hard and tough it was to prove myself to the Hyuuga's. I pitied my son for going through the same hell as me. Like father, like son.

"But how can I prove that to them? Compare to you I'm just a nobody" Tenshi bowed his head.

I felt my heart broke. It must be difficult to prove yourself when your own father is a Hokage and when the father of the one you love is _the _Uchiha. Damn it, this is all Sasuke's fault. I better talk to him soon. I gently embraced my son in that warm father embrace. I never had a father so it's really difficult (and awkward) doing this to your son, but nevertheless I love my son and no matter what, I am in it in his mission to win over the cold prick's heart.

"You are better than that Tenshi. Someday you'll prove yourself to everyone. Hey I managed to do it and so could you" I flashed him my so-famous smile. I was glad to see him smile back at me. I hate seeing my son so down.

"Now get the hell out of here. I'm busy your okaa-san will kill me when she sees how much work I'm still left to do. Now shoo!" I patted my boy at his back. And with one last smile and a nod of agreement he disappeared.

As I retreated back to my seat, I felt someone dark coming. Oh boy. I'm never gonna finish my paper works.

1..2..3..

"Sasuke, what a very nice surprise."

**Sasuke's POV**

I hated going out of the Uchiha compound. I'd rather be in Sakura's altar but I have to deal with this business. So I made my way to the Hokage's tower. That dobe better listen carefully.

I felt Tenshi's chakra on my way to the dobe's office. Thankfully, he left just before I arrived. Good, I didn't want to see that boy's face. I had enough to deal with. Why can't my naïve daughter see that? Geez she's just like her mother-persistent and that is what I am most afraid of. Sakura you must be laughing at me right now.

1..2..3

I entered the dobe's office knowing full well that he expected me.

"Sasuke, what a very nice surprise."

Whatever dobe. I did not answer back to his greeting. I also know that Naruto knows why I came here. So I did not feel the need to answer any stupid questions of his.

"Sasuke" he sounded so strict I could almost laugh.

"Sasuke I know you wouldn't bother to talk to your _best friend_ so I might as well start. This is about Tenshi isn't it?" Naruto asked knowing full well to continue on.

"Tenshi brings no harm. Let the kid love Hikari. Let him prove himself. Tenshi is a powerful ninja and you know that. You know Tenshi will never do anything to hurt your daughter." Naruto sounded serious. For once in his life he looked as if he meant business.

"I know that. My daughter is just not ready." Period.

"Stop with that crap it is not your daughter who isn't ready, it's you! Ever since Sakura-chan.."

"Don't even start with that" sharingan automatically activated as I seethed the words. No one opens Sakura's death in front of me. No one.

"You do not scare me Sasuke. Sakura-chan was my bestfriend too. And it still hurts me, heck Konoha still mourns her death. But life goes.."

"Don't even say it."

"Life goes on Sasuke."

I couldn't control myself as I lounged into Naruto. Gripping his hokage's suit. Naruto did not look fazed. Instead he met my red eyes with pure determination.

"You do not know what it is like to lose your family twice." I uttered unconsciously gripping his shirt more.

"Sakura-chan was my family too." Naruto replied still unfazed.

I pushed him away as I try to comprehend the situation.

"Naruto you know that Hikari is the only one left." I sounded like a father.

"Your three older sons, you trusted them why can't you trust Hikari? Is it because she is a girl? Sasuke you know better than that. Sakura-chan taught you first-handedly never to underestimate girls." Naruto answered. True but not enough.

"I know how capable she is" I didn't look at Naruto's eyes this time.

"Then trust both of them but most importantly trust yourself too" Naruto almost sounded smart. But I refused to listen. They are not ready. They are too young. Too naïve. No. I will not stand by this. I know Naruto wouldn't be able to understand. I turned my back at him ready to leave.

"Sasuke, Sakura-chan would be happier if she could see you happy. You changed you know that? After her death you locked yourself again. Sakura-chan wouldn't be here to unlock you again, you have to help yourself."

I didn't answer back. I retreated from the conversation. I must have looked weak but I don't care. Naruto was being a good friend and although we had our rough moments I knew he understood me. I'm just not ready for this change in my life.

I hurriedly went back to the Uchiha compound. The place looked different than before. Lifeless. Everything is lifeless. I knew where I would go to and as I made my way I saw Hikari.

My Hikari, she looks perfect. No father would like to give his daughter up that easily whether they lost a wife or not. Hikari, she is just like her mother. She may not have Sakura's pink hair but her raven locks show that she is mine. Her eyes, bright and happy green remind me so much of Sakura's own emerald orbs. Sakura, I swore to your grave to protect Hikari with my life. And I intend to do so.

"Otou-san please forgive me for being rude. I just can't help but feel the need to defend Tenshi." Hikari bowed respectfully.

Then I just hugged her. I hugged her tightly hoping that she would pick up the words I want to convey to her. I hugged her with all the filled emotions inside of me waiting to burst out. I held on to her, my daughter how I love her.

And soon enough I could feel my daughter shed tears. She's just like her okaa-san, crybaby I thought to myself. And it made me feel better.

"Otou-san would you like to go to okaa-san's altar together?" she asked wiping away the tears in her eyes.

Then for the first time, I smiled again.

**A/N l hope you love the ending. I think it is really sweet. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"The mission is to stop a reported ambush on the eastern far side of Konoha. Our Intel told us that underground nins are working for a certain man. Who the said man is, is still unknown. Regardless of that, the ambush needs to be stopped. Kill on site for any enemy nins. Don't let them get near the border. Kami knows what they are capable of." Naruto explained them the mission personally. He looked strict and all business.

He eyed his elite squad. How he wanted so badly to go with them. Something tells him that he needs to be with them for the mission. But he shoved the uneasy feeling away. This is the best squad he could manage to get in such a short period of time. I have to trust them.

"Sasuke, Lee, Shikamaru and your medic Sakura, you will do everything and anything in your powers for this mission to be a success." Yes this team is unbeatable. Naruto was trying to convince himself. He even dropped the suffix he usually used.

"You leave immediately." But somehow he still can't manage to reassure himself completely.

Everyone responded with a nod and left the Hokage building preparing for the mission. They will meet at the gates an hour later.

Sakura and Sasuke walked home together with their hands joined together. As usual Sakura is beaming with excitement while Sasuke looked well Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, do you think we will get home just in time for Hikari's birthday?" Sakura asked. They never miss any of their children's birthdays even though they are no longer kids. But their children never resented it. They have such strong family bonds.

"Ah."

"Don't ah me Uchiha." Sakura replied rather grumpily, her hands crossing on her chest. Since they were married there was still the occasional (okay frequent) one liner responses much to Sakura's annoyance. But in all honesty, even with small talks and constant bickering they are the best ones to understand each other completely.

Sasuke just replied with a smirk earning him a tackle from Sakura.

"Get off of me Sakura."

"Now you are talking."

"Sakura."

"No way Uchiha."

With an effortless motion from Sasuke he managed to release himself from Sakura's grip and again held her hand while they are walking.

"We'll get back in time." Sasuke answered, his eyes locked on Sakura's.

"I hope so! Our baby is turning 16! Can you believe it Sasuke? Hikari's sweet sixteen party is going to be amazing. I already planned the details and stuffs. I'm gonna call Ino later so she can arrange the other details while I'm gone and I'm so excited!" Sakura babbled on more exact details waving her hands to make a point. Sasuke just nodded knowing this is not his area of expertise. Well if that will make both her wife and only daughter happy, a party wouldn't kill him.

"-and of course Tenshi will be Hikari's escort-"

"No."

"What?"

"I said no."

"Sasuke are we seriously gonna have this talk again?"

"Hn."

"Whatever you say Sasuke, I already talked to Tenshi about going as Hikari's escort." Sakura replied. Sasuke did not answer so Sakura carefully made her other point.

"You do know …they …love each other." Sakura said very carefully afraid that her husband will suddenly go berserk and kill poor Tenshi.

"They're young." Was the only response from the very protective Sasuke. But Sakura merely gave a good laugh.

"Sasuke we got married at the age of 18 and I don't see you complaining we were too young."

"Hn."

"Besides I bet Hikari and Tenshi will get married sooner than us." She continued her merry talks with her eyes gleaming with excitement already. She could practically hear wedding bells.

She was snapped out of her daydream when Sasuke held her hand a little tighter. Of course she mentally smacked herself, Sasuke finds this very hard to accept especially with his family being taken away from him at such a young age and now his one and only daughter in love. It must scare him as a father.

"Hey Sasuke, you know we won't live forever. And even though it'll hurt to let them go, we have to put our trust in them." Sakura answered her grip also becoming tighter. She looked at Sasuke in his eyes and she could see a whirlpool of emotions. She sighed but she knew her husband will understand it someday. She planted a quick kiss on his husband's lips and flashed a sincere smile.

"Well come on we better hurry up."

"Ah."

X

X

X

"DAMN IT! SAKURA! SAKURA!" Sasuke shouted out loud.

The mission was a success. Enemies were killed but for a great cost. Sakura sacrificed herself to finally put an end to the battle. There was simply no other way. They were too unprepared and maybe they underestimated the enemy nins as well. She activated her carefully placed traps while she was in range. Yes she knew there will be no lives to spare including hers. So when she saw everyone in a fair distance, she did it with no second thoughts. She died as a hero. As a great kunoichi of the Leaf.

"SAKURA!"

Everything stopped. Time froze. Sakura could see Sasuke running towards her as her body fell to the ground. Several kunais with incurable poison hit her in perfectly in vital points including the enemy nins. For a second she admired her work, how she managed to position the traps accurately, designed to hit on the spot.

She held out her hands. The poisons slowly killed her from the inside. She saw how Sasuke just lost it. She felt how tight he held her in his arms. She saw how the shocked and defeated looks in everyone's face. She didn't want it to end this way. She refused to accept that the last thing she'll see is her comrades crying. That isn't how it is supposed to be.

She touched Sasuke's face and looked him in the eyes. Sasuke momentarily stopped from cursing everyone. Her whole life flashed before her eyes as she kept her gaze at Sasuke. She saw her childhood days to the days she trained so hard to become as equally respected as her teammates. She saw her darkest days without Sasuke and of course his return to the village. She saw their little steps towards becoming friends again and eventually into lovers. She saw their life as a married couple with their beautiful children. But she didn't cry.

"Sa..su..ke"

She uttered with such difficulty. There was no more time. She could feel it.

SAKURA! SAKURA! SAKURA!

She couldn't hear his shouts anymore. She saw the tears from Sasuke. She felt his wrath. But most importantly she felt his love for her. And she couldn't ask for more.

She looked at him more intently now and as her time draw to a conclusion, she smiled. She smiled for everyone who will miss her in the village. She smiled for Konoha to whom she has protected with her life. She smiled to her teammates who were crying and shouting. She smiled for her family who she will leave behind. She smiled for Sasuke hoping to ease the pain from his heart even just a little bit. She smiled for herself for this is finally the end.

X

X

X

Sasuke woke up and buried his face in his hands. He dreamt of Sakura's death again. It's been a year now. He looked up at the other side of the bed- Sakura's side of the bed. It was empty. There were no traces that Sakura was there. Sasuke felt a cold pang in his heart like it always does whenever his thoughts lingered around Sakura's memory.

It's too early he noticed. He decided to go back to sleep but this time he slept on her side of the bed.

**A/N: I had to change Hikari's age to 17 on the previous chapter to suit the ages of the characters. Any mistakes will be fixed on the next upload! Thank you! R&R**


End file.
